A New Plot Unfolds
by Bandi-cute
Summary: Crash Bandicoot has thwarted Dr. Cortex and now is hoping for some pleasent relaxation on the beach with his girl, Tawna. Prequel to C2- "Revenge"
1. Part 1: Evil Survives

Crash Bandicoot 1:

**A New Plot Unfolds:**

**Prequel to "Revenge**"

Part 1: Evil Survives

Dr. Neo Cortex sailed through the air, still completely shocked as to what had happened. One moment he had been darting around on his maneuverable hovercraft, taking his time disposing of the wretched creature that had somehow managed to sneak aboard his dirigible, and the next, Crash Bandicoot, his failed creation, had defeated him. Subconsciously Cortex heard a bang, and registered that that explosion was his hovercraft. Now he was plummeting down at a quickening rate to the surface of the island. It now occurred to him that he would have to think up something urgently or else he would not survive the fall. He quickly felt for his concealed weapon, and as the wind rushed past him he fumbled with the dial, adjusting the frequency. He concluded that by altering the chemistry of his nucleic powered weapon he could slow gravity's pull, and land without completely destroying himself.

He aimed the gun toward the ground when the modifications were complete, and clasped down on the trigger. A yellow beam of light blasted from the nozzle, and with conceited expectancy, Cortex grinned as he began to slow down. He was still approaching the surface quite quickly, nevertheless, he would live. He collided with the foamy jungle floor and bounced once, before laying flat on his back. He glared upward. The blimp that held his greatest invention, the Cortex Vortex, was floating away. There was no way a simple minded marsupial could figure out how to pilot such a complex machine. Then again, Cortex considered, the bandicoot had beaten him. As Cortex wallowed in the depths of dejection, he could hear a small cracking noise that echoed through the open area. He glanced around in confusion, and by the time he realized what the sound entailed it was too late. The ground caved in, dropping trees, stones and large chunks of land downward into darkness. Cortex yelped as he was pulled into the hole, tumbling with the dirt and weeds.

He hit a hard surface, and didn't move while he assessed the damage. He could taste blood in his mouth, but that was the least of his concern. He straightened, and discovered that apart from a few bumps and bruises, he was fine. He exhaled in relief, but the breath was caught in his throat as he found himself completely enshrouded in darkness. Feeling through the pockets of his lab coat, Cortex was thankful to find a match. He ignited it, and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Embraced within a vice of mineral rock, a magnificent shining crystal sent shimmers of light dancing in every direction. It was a power crystal, one of the few power sources Cortex had considered but hadn't the means to mine. There were a handful of such powerful crystals scattered across the earth, and the only way to find them all was by locating them with a master crystal. The jewel that lay like a gift before Cortex, was that master. The fire had burned down, and began to singe Cortex's fingers. The latter didn't even notice, and the sound of his wickedly triumphant laugh echoed through the cave.


	2. Part 2: A Friend Abandoned

Crash Bandicoot 1: Part 2: A Friend Abandoned

_A shadowy figure moved in the dark, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping figure nestled comfortably under a wamba tree. The hasty figure was a woman, and as she shakily scribbled down something on a sheet of paper large tears rolled from her eyes. She sniffled softly, and with a distorted inhale she folded the letter and set it within a groove of the trunk, right above the sleeper's head. She leaned over carefully and kissed the unconscious bandicoot's forehead softly before ascending. The warm tropical night felt cold as she slowly trod over the mossy carpet to another figure that awaited her. She looked up, and pursed her lips as she strode forward. The male was a tall, well-built rodent creature, with rounded ears and a gently twirling tail. His black hair was slicked back with a kilo of gel, and as the woman came closer he smiled devilishly._

_"So Tawna, was it as hard as you thought?"_

_Tawna glanced over her shoulder with a look of regret, and blinked away her tears._

_"It was harder."_

_Pinstripe Potoroo wrapped his strong arms around the trembling female, and she succumbed to his embrace. Pinstripe gently lifted Tawna's chin to face him._

_"No one could ever love you like I could Tawna, you'll be better off with someone who'll appreciate you."_

_Pinstripe's words were not making Tawna feel better, quite the contrary in fact. She swallowed deeply and marched off, arm hooked in his._

_"Let's just go." _

--

Life was good, that's all Crash Bandicoot had to say about it. He had rescued Tawna from the evil clutches of Dr. Neo Cortex and now he was living it up on the tropical paradise of N. Sanity Island. It had been a week since his fateful excursion across three vast islands, and now all Crash wanted was to bask in the sun. Lost amid a jumble of light dreams, Crash rolled over and moaned in his sleep. He began muttering something incoherent, but one word could be deciphered if anyone cared to listen.

"…eat…"

Crash snapped into wakefulness and sat up. He yawned big and stretched his arms above his head. He hated waking up during a nice nap, but there was no use in trying to go back to sleep now. A rumble erupted, and Crash would have been startled if he hadn't known it was his stomach. He opened one eye lazily and looked up at the shady parasol of the jungle canopy. He smiled, and as he felt a cool breeze blow over him he used it as motivation to lift himself. As he struggled to his feet and stretched the muscles in his back, he took a look over his shoulder.

"Hey Tawna, you want some…" Crash's voice trailed off when he realized there was no one around.

This was surprising, because ever since Crash saved her from the stinking pit of Cortex castle she had been following him around like a lost child. Crash didn't mind really, as long as it didn't get in the way of his well deserved rest. Now, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tawna?" Crash took a quick look around, starting to wonder if anything had happened.

After the contamination there were a few strange plants and some creepy animals that could cause some trouble if a person wasn't careful. Crash was about to widen his search when he spied some paper jammed into a nearby tree. He marched over and snatched up the paper, unfolding it and then absorbing the words written there.

--

_**Crash,**_

_**I want to thank you so much for saving me; you truly are the greatest friend I may ever have. You were so brave, but my heart belongs to another. I'm very sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I didn't think I'd be able to leave if I had. Pinstripe Poteroo made me an offer I couldn't refuse. For this, my dear friend, I am truly sorry. More than anything, I hope you will find happiness Crash. Goodbye and thank you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Tawna**_

Crash could only stand there dumbly as he registered Tawna's letter, and he subconsciously felt his arm drop to his side. He became strangely interested in watching a tree lizard scurry across the ground. Tawna left him? That was weird. Crash had always envisioned him having to give Tawna the boot to ensure he remained sane. She was a nice girl, to be sure, but she was far too needy for his taste. Still, she left him? Crash still couldn't get over that fact. He supposed he should be mad, or feel betrayed or resentful, but he didn't. Nah, he decided as long as she was okay, than so was he. Crash folded up the letter carefully and slipped it into his pocket. Then he proceeded in getting himself some wamba fruit and gouging himself. After his meal, he settled down once again and fell asleep.


	3. Part 3: Reunion

Crash Bandicoot 1: Part 3: Reunion

Although he didn't openly admit it, Crash was feeling a little lonely. He enjoyed his new, carefree life very much, but something seemed to be missing. Of course he missed Tawna, but even when she had been around he felt slightly alone. Now, in the quietness of the jungle, it was amplified. Crash shook it off, and grabbed another wamba fruit. After consuming it in record time, he clasped his hands behind his head and leaned against a tree. It wasn't very comfortable. He had been considering taking a stroll among the ruins, or take a look around for the floating witch doctor's mask, but he was way too lazy to attempt anything so strenuous. He settled instead for dragging himself to his favorite wamba fruit tree, just for a little change of scenery. Yawning widely yet again, he tromped down the jungle path, noting that some of the flowers were beginning to bloom. Nice, for those who cared. Crash, however, was still looking forward to his next meal.

He continued to walk in an uncaring stride when he heard a rustling noise. Now, attacks from within the vegetation were not rare, considering how many mutated creatures were wandering around. Crash glanced around slowly, wondering if he just imagined it. Each step he took was careful, and he made a rather sloppy yet very thorough 180 degree turn to look behind him. Being swallowed by a giant flesh-eating plant was not on his agenda for the morning, so taking the time being careful really saved time in the long run. That was Crash's way of thinking. He decided all was well and he started off again.

Suddenly, Crash felt something bounce off his head. Puzzled, Crash looked down to see a succulent looking wamba fruit roll to a stop. Crash leaned over and picked it up, the same confused look on his face.

"What the…"

He was interrupted by a bombardment of wamba fruit, each one pelting him unmercifully. Without any kind of style whatsoever, Crash leapt out of the path of the chaotic attack.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

Crash caught as many of the fruits that he could, careful not to puncture them. He nearly cried as a few smashed over the ground and into trees. What a waste of precious food! With a quick glance around, Crash realized where the attack was originating from. A bush, and obviously it was stockpiled with ammunition because the attacks kept coming. Crash quickly moved toward the bush and reached into the leaves. A moment later he found himself face to face with a tiny bandicoot girl. He held her up by the wrist, and he was surprised at how extremely angry she looked.

"Let me go you stupid jerk!" She swung a punch at him, and Crash dodged his head just in time. "I'm warning you…"

She used the momentum from her first punch to try at it again, this time missing Crash's nose by a hair.

"Oyi! Hold on a second kid!"

The girl's face was still scowling at him in angry resentment, and Crash found himself shamefully frightened by her intensity. She closed her fist again, and hooked her arm around to club him across the side of the head. Crash released his hold on her, and the two of them collapsed onto their rears. Crash rubbed his head and looked back at the girl with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Wow, what the hell is up with you?"

The girl, still scowling, remained where she was and crossed her arms.

"I might ask you the same thing. What do you expect when you go creeping around like that?"

Crash felt a flare of irritation burn inside him. "What do you mean? I was just taking a pleasant walk. You were the one hiding in a bush. And what's up with throwing all that food, that's a big waste you know."

The girl's surprisingly familiar green eyes went wide with disbelief. "Waste? The trees are full of these things, they're all over the ground too. You're being hypercritical."

Crash's eyes matched the little girl's intensity. "What the hell does that mean?"

The girl growled angrily. "You are an idiot."

Crash was about to say something very impolite, but he held back. Somehow this girl drove him…crazy. Crash got to his feet and brushed off his pants roughly.

"If you're going to be such a pain in the ass, I'm out of here."

The girl cocked her head in mock innocence. "I don't care what you do, just as long as you don't spout of any more of your unintelligent remarks."

Crash clenched his fists. He would have probably said something else to her, if Aku Aku didn't appear out of the trees.

"There you are." Relief was apparent in Aku's voice. "I've been searching everywhere for you Coco."

The girl called Coco crossed her arms in anger. "I'm fine on my own you know."

Crash bellowed a laugh. "Yeah, you'd have done pretty well if I was some giant mutant gorilla or something, eh?" Crash laughed again. "Some creature not as mild mannered as I am, I'm sure you'd be just fine."

Coco leapt to her feet. "The only thing I regret is that I had to bear your idiotic absurdity, you butt-faced baboon."

Now Crash and Coco were face to face, glowering at one another. Aku had a wide smile on his face, and both bandicoots noticed it at the same time.

"What are you smiling about?" Crash demanded.

Aku's soft grin remained. "Well Coco, I see you have met your brother."

Two jaws dropped and Crash and Coco glanced at one another in shock. Crash coughed.

"Wait, she's my…my…" He trailed off. "I've got a headache."

Coco's sparkling green eyes went wide with excitement. "This is him? The guy who kicked Cortex's butt?" She smiled wide. "You're Crash!"

"You were persistent to find him, my dear, and here he is."

Crash went rigid as Coco hugged him tightly. Aku laughed heartily as Coco demonstrated such childish enthusiasm, contrasting strongly to her passionate fury she showed moments before. Crash was still unsure what to make of it. Yet he couldn't help but hug the cute little girl in return.

"Aku told me all the cool stuff you did. All the enemies you defeated. I can't believe I've finally found you."

Crash smiled. "So, you gonna give me an apology for all the nasty things you said?"

Instantly, Coco stepped away from him. The smile dimmed.

"No." Coco tilted her head. "At least, not until you apologize to me first."

Crash grimaced. "Well, that ain't going to happen."

Aku floated near Coco. "Well, I suppose it turns out each of you is as stubborn as the other. How about the two of you agree to disagree?"

The two bandicoot siblings looked at each other once more, and finally the two of them relented simultaneously. Coco brushed her long blonde ponytail behind one shoulder and grinned.

"I'm glad I found you, big brother."

Crash didn't even try to fight it, and smiled at her in return.


	4. Part 4: Well Deserved Rest

Crash Bandicoot 1: Part 4: Well Deserved Rest

Coco had implored Crash to help her build a shelter for the two of them after the last rainstorm. Crash admitted that he was a little tired of waking up in the midst of a soaking rainfall. A house might be a good investment in the long run. The entire process was monotonous, and Crash didn't relish all the lifting and hammering, but the result would not be too sloppily done thankfully. Coco did what she could to help, and it was a considerable amount more then Crash guessed she could do. After a while, she got bored, but cheered him on during the entire process. Instead, she seemed to be quite preoccupied with fiddling with some strange looking junk. Crash combed his fingers through his hair, feeling thoroughly disgusting as sweat rolled down his face. He leaned over the roof he was currently working on.

"Oyi!" He called.

Coco glanced up at him, pieces of machinery scattered round her.

"What?"

Crash was looking for any excuse to take a break. "Just wondering, where'd you get all that stuff?"

Coco leaned back, supporting herself with straitened arms.

"I got most of it from Cortex Castle."

Crash tapped the hilt of his hammer on his jaw lightly and sported a roguish grin.

"Oh, you did, did you? Tell me something, does Aku know about that?"

Coco glared at him menacingly. "Don't you dare breathe a word to him about it. He already worries way too much about me. If he knew I was sneaking around that abandoned castle he'd never let me out of his sight again."

Crash clicked his tongue. "You can't be sure it's completely abandoned you know. It's a big place."

"Yeah, you should know. But did you really have to demolish everything? It was hard enough to salvage anything for my computer."

Crash's brow furrowed. "Your what?"

Coco narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Seriously Crash? You are far too primitive. It's a basic collaboration of mechanics and electronics, built to specification for an innumerable amount of purposes. I wanted to use it mostly for communication. These three islands aren't the only land masses on this planet you know."

Crash quit listening to Coco's long and complicated description a while back, and he continued banging away at the roof.

"When's it gonna be done?" Coco yelled over the noise.

"Unless you want to come up here and callus your pretty little hands while I screw around with that junk, I wouldn't be saying anything about it. It'll be done when it's done."

Coco snorted and returned to her work. Crash positioned a nail and slammed it into the wood with a few hard drives, each time wondering how long he could keep it up. Something he noticed about himself was that he was quite driven when he started something, and was usually bent on finishing it. That didn't discount his admirable sleeping record, but just the same, Crash decided that was a habit he would need to break.

Astoundingly, the hut took precisely four full days for Crash to complete. When he was finished, he stood before his work and smiled happily at his fine job. Coco appeared at Crash's side.

"You know, it doesn't look half bad. You did pretty good big brother."

Crash started forward at a slow pace.

"Sure, thanks kid."

Coco gripped Crash's arm hard, and the latter winced. He looked down at her, and she was scowling again.

"I'm not a kid." Her words were acidic.

Crash grinned and ruffled her hair. Coco released him with a sharp inhale of annoyance.

"Sure you are."

Crash pushed open the big, round door as Coco voiced her protests behind him. The house was empty, not a piece of furniture or a shred of furnishing to decorate their new home. Crash didn't mind. This was his new castle, and although he preferred a bed it was not a necessity. He found a comfortable place on the floor and instantly fell asleep, with Coco still chattering away behind him.

--

Crash was very comfortable, more so then he could ever be on the floor. Opening one eye slowly, he was surprised to discover that he was lying under some soft blankets. Crash sat up, and immediately regretted the action. A wave of groggy lightheadedness overcame him and he moaned.

"Good morning Crash."

Crash shook his head to clear his vision, and thought he was dreaming when he saw that the home he had just constructed was completely furnished. There were couches, lights, a rug, a fireplace and a pleasant little table. Crash scratched one ear.

"Um, is it silly to ask…where the hell did all this come from?"

Aku floated around gracefully by the window. "While you were building this structure, I was able to gather up some furniture for the two of you."

Crash placed his hands on his hips and did a full circle about the room. Crash opened his mouth once to ask where he happened to find all the stuff in the middle of the jungle, but he closed it again.

"Well, that was nice of you."

Coco wandered into the room and yawned big. Looking rather rugged with half-closed eyes and wild hair, Crash began to chuckle.

"Wow, you're sure not a morning person."

An instant later, Coco walked outside and Crash was rubbing a bruised arm. He cocked his head at Aku.

"Grumpy too."

Aku Aku grinned warmly, and then followed after Coco. Crash stood in his new home for a minute more, feeling less alone than he had for a while. He stretched and yawned, preparing for a day of sleep and relaxation. Crash Bandicoot sauntered out of the house; a grin on his face and a skip in his step, into what he hoped would be a very monotonous future.


End file.
